


Raygun by Jedusuar [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Machine of Death - ed. Bennardo/Malki/North
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Raygun by Jedusaur read by Rhea314</p><p> "What's a ray gun?" asks Grace.<br/>"Don't worry about it," says her father. "Just stay close to grownups when you're outside, and never go out of the city. There's lots of scary things out there."<br/>Grace likes scary things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raygun by Jedusuar [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RAY GUN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896125) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



**Title** : Raygun  
 **Author** : Jedusaur  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Bandom, Danger Days, Machine of Death  
 **Character** : Grace  
 **Rating** : Not rated  
 **Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : "What's a ray gun?" asks Grace.  
"Don't worry about it," says her father. "Just stay close to grownups when you're outside, and never go out of the city. There's lots of scary things out there."  
Grace likes scary things.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/896125)  
**Length** 0:05:34  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Raygun%20by%20Jedusaur.mp3.zip)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Care Measured in Ray Gun Tips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648998) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur)




End file.
